Disposal of used oil or oil-containing oil filters in landfills, storm drains, or in public and private places not intended as disposal sites is potentially harmful to ground water, the atmosphere, and the flora and fauna in the area, as the used oil will contain in addition to the expected hydrocarbons measurable quantities of heavy metals. Do-it-yourself oil changes are increasing in popularity as auto supply stores provide improved equipment to assist the car owner with expeditious disposal of used oil, and service stations, too, accept the used oil. A typical oil change involves from 4 to 6 quarts of oil and a filter which may contain as much as an additional quart of oil as it is removed from the vehicle. While inventive consumers have used just about everything to catch and transport the used oil, e.g. from buckets to roasting pans, a popular approach has been to use molded plastic containers which receive oil directly from the oil drain port and enclose it until disposal. Purveyors of such devices seem oblivious to the oil filter retrieval and disposal problem as their devices make no allowance for this important by-product of the oil change. While the oil may go to the service station, the oil filter, with no ready means of neat collection and transport, may go to the local landfill.